


Everything I am is for You

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Darkside!Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Jealousy, KnightofRen!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Kylo Ren finds himself increasingly jealous of Hux’s relationship with his Knight.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507526
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Everything I am is for You

It started on the day that Kylo requested to read the file of what happened on Miranda. You were so different after Miranda. So...free. 

Kylo read through the trooper’s report and tossed the holopad onto Hux’s desk but Hux didn’t look up. He knew Hux was slow but it shouldn’t have taken _that _long to read through. 

He read Hux’s thoughts and found him rereading your words of the First Order’s “glory” over and over, wishing he could hear you speak them himself. 

Without a word Kylo left the office, the furniture clattering against the walls suddenly and knocking Hux over.

-

He’d thought you’d found a perfect solution to dealing with the minutiae of the First Order, with you acting as a middle man between him and Hux. 

Then Kylo saw the two of you on the bridge. You were standing next to him, your dress accented by a new scarf: One imprinted with a First Order insignia. 

Hux leaned down and said something that made you _giggle_. You turned your face to hide your laugh from Hux and caught Kylo looking at you. Then without a word or any indication that you were acknowledging him, you turned back to Hux and said something that made him grin.

The metal doors bent with his anger as Kylo stormed off the bridge.

-

When he found Hux alone and glimpsed the thoughts Hux had of you, he snapped.

“She is not yours to covet!” He snarled as he used the Force to push the man into the nearest wall and choke him. 

Hux writhed on the floor, grasping at his throat, as a rage fueled Kylo Ren shuffled through Hux’s thoughts of you.

It was then that you found the two and cursed at the sight.

“Supreme Leader?” Your voice was laced with concern as you rushed forward. “Perhaps we should let him breathe?” 

Agitated he strengthened his grip on Hux’s neck. 

“Kylo!” You whispered sharply, worried, as you glanced back and forth between the men. 

“His thoughts about you are inappropriate!” He growled through the voice modulator in his helmet.

You put a hand on his outstretched arm. “So are yours. Let the man have his thoughts. He’s smart enough not to act on them.” 

Kylo’s head snapped to you, hearing a compliment for Hux in your urging. Still Force choking Hux, he roughly grabbed your chin and forced your face level with his mask. “You-”

You interrupted, “Everything I am is for you.” Though you stared at his helmet, seeing only your own reflection in the chrome, you knew he was staring into your eyes. He’d only find truth, your admiration for him. 

He let go of Hux and pulled you with him to indulge in what you would call love. 

-

Hux coughed as he tried to breathe again. Even through the strain of being choked he watched as you declared your devotion to Kylo Ren. You didn’t even glance at him as you and Kylo walked away together. 


End file.
